


Traversing Underfoot

by NariaLucy96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayl, Kingdoms, a treaty, re-edits that will drive us all crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: Red will come to hate Sansbut will later Sans will be a friendthat Red can't convince himself to ever lose





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> he(s) refer to Red (UnderFell Sans)

Why couldn't life at home be like this?  
pathways marked on wooden signs at every corner

for your own convenience

roads made out of stones that wouldn't wobble  
letting wagons and carts ride over smoothly  
his eyes are drawn across the cobbled street  
to a bustling main square market  
containing no endless brawls  
nor arguments that would leave the dust of others  
this was nothing like home  
and that what makes it perfect


	2. Chapter 2

A simple large door  
nearly taller than this Kingdom's King  
burst open beside him  
reveling his kingdom's chosen child  
wearing the red royal attire  
that neither matches a princess' grown  
or men's tightly fitting pants  
befitting the chosen child's lack of gender  
a rare thing among humans


	3. Chapter 3

as their protector  
along with a host of others  
bearing from the same Red Kingdom  
he guided them straight to the plain wooden wagon  
a simple task that he knew wasn't needed  
with how minimal danger resided here  
and how this chosen child could calm anyone  
even in the harshest of battles  
but no matter how great they are  
there was a need to protect them  
in everyone they had calmed


	4. Chapter 4

the meetings requesting aid had gone well  
lasting only a day's worth  
and a handful of bored guards  
while the rest he had been sent to enjoy the kingdom  
with all their under appreciated blessings  
only to be sent with the name of one of the gateways of this kingdom  
and the time of the setting sun


	5. Chapter 5

Once his men regrouped  
there was one which armor gleamed  
a different color  
most were from his homeland  
wearing thick almost black  
with speckled rust-like red across its surface  
while the ones of the blue kingdom  
that had came to their red kingdom  
wishing to help escort the chosen child  
wore a gray set of armor  
worn to its stronger inner blue layer  
but whoever this fellow was  
had armor that shined silver


	6. Chapter 6

After the fellow didn't leave after however long his patience lasts  
he strided over to the fellow  
wishing to call the fellow out  
demanding explanation  
only for the parchment in the fellow's hand to catch his eyes first  
snatching it from the skeleton's hand  
and ripping the blue kingdom's royal seal open  
only to find out that this short  
easy to spot eyesore  
was sent to replace Papyrus  
the guard who protected all their sleep  
and thrived on no sleep at all  
ready to battle day and night   
at anything that dare be close enough  
to be considered a threat


	7. Chapter 7

there was a raging hatred to have this  
'Sans'  
replace Papyrus  
as deathly hollow eyes wanted to gaze at the fluffy goat king  
begging to understand why Papyrus would be replaced  
while scaring the other party in front of him  
but the other party wasn't moving  
Sans' face steady  
as his own face was currently fixed with his deathly glare  
but Sans' face showed no fear  
nor anything he was familiar to  
no running away  
no nervous chuckle as they backed away  
no put downs on how this face wasn't scary  
though their heads were facing another direction


	8. Chapter 8

by the next time he saw Sans  
he had another reason to dislike the guy  
from glaring armor  
to no armor  
yes they were still camping right outside the blue kingdom  
but to do so early on  
with all the potently dangerous zones they would need to pass through  
he wished he could leave this obvious beginner here  
where this guy could be safe  
he knew he had the option  
he could just send Sans home  
it is right there!  
within only a couple feet  
"Sans! Put back on your Armor!"


	9. Chapter 9

it was hard not to send Sans back  
whenever he saw the glaring silver armor  
but the kid had to learn sometime  
before there are herds of enemies after just you  
though as for the rest of the day  
nothing happened  
just passing trees, fields, flowers  
basically nothing  
no wild animal got close enough to be a threat  
no sounds to suggest an ambush of any kingdom  
nor thieves  
not even bad weather  
and Sans looked about to collapse  
while they weren't even halfway through the day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans turn

the burn of using magic non-stop  
as no one seemed to notice  
you would think they would notice the lack of any animals  
the lack of anyone  
the only thing luck provided was decent weather  
and even that to had a glaring sun  
that should have been beating down harder on them  
the world was perfect  
even if he was hurting inside


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still sans' turn

they at least stopped at midday  
but instead of eating like all the others  
he stuffed two pills down his throat  
initing a puff of blue magic to his hand  
it didn't hurt as much  
and his reserves of magic were replenished  
after a couple of deep breaths  
and the desire to sit down  
he walked off to join the group


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sans)

he hadn't needed to be in the Royal Guard in a long while  
and supposed he was lucky no one he used to know was in this group  
but that was also the problem

no one knew him  
so he could just stop  
he could relax his magic  
but it is like trying to stop clunging down drinks for some people  
or getting someone to stop slurping theirs  
it is carved into a habit he could try to stop  
but it requires more effort to stop  
then to continue


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (someone in sky / The DRAGON!!)

As the midday day sun beat down  
he spotted the princess' wagon through some mist  
his white scales lightly reflecting the sky's blue  
but the mist itself stung  
as his wing grazed it  
the flinch of pain brought his wing to hint more  
bringing him to ditch flying  
but instead of falling to the ground  
he ended up lying down on the surface of the mist  
flailing to try and stop the pain  
tears gathering  
but he remained silent  
well as silent as he could manage  
biting his lip  
with his dagger like teeth  
a habit he had just recently tried to acquire  
which was more useful when all the dust sized attacks under him  
died trying to kill him  
and he ended up falling to the ground after all  
barely hurt after everything  
but also  
sort of trapped  
the mist surrounding him in with his goal in reach  
but even the place he fell in from was misted over by the time he looked at it  
it was possible to survive through it again  
but could the princess also be that lucky?  
hundreds of hp gone of his thousands  
he was bigger  
so of course he would hit more than her  
but he couldn't risk it  
he would have to study this mist first  
to ensure his prize's is safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue!!  
You are coming in too early!
> 
> other self:  
you wrote the same-ish chapter twice  
inducing mainly Red, Sans, and Blue the Dragon  
you shouldn't blind side them with this later
> 
> also Blue,  
The Chosen Royal Child is not a Princess
> 
> note: Blue is not evil
> 
> health points vs hit points, choose hp


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the dragon)

the half globe of magic mist's wall was holding steady at the moment  
as bushes and trees blocked the Princess' wagon from his sight  
he stood on all four legs  
deciding which was more important  
the mist was concerning in many ways  
but the princess was his goal  
and he couldn't just swoop in and get her  
but he also couldn't convince himself to touch the mist  
nor risk being seen by the guards   
crushing a bush in his pacing  
maybe he should wait until he is more healed?  
but if they were headed to the blue kingdom this would be his only chance  
as his growl started lowly starting  
he couldn't wait  
he could survive another run through the mist  
ice sparking inside him  
all he needed was to grab her  
while all other plans fell from his mind  
his feet charged off toward the camp site   
with a small flame surrounded with rooks was cooking their food  
surrounded by knights who instantly turned from their friendly chatter  
to ready to kill  
but his speed was what made him amazing  
smashing the wagon with his tail  
only to see Sans behind it  
vs the chosen child within the rubble  
thus he grabbed the wrong one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue What Are You Doing!!
> 
> other self:  
he can't hear you  
he is becoming himself 
> 
> How Dare I Let This Happen!!!
> 
> Especially This Early!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chosen Child

with the remains of the wagon all around them  
covering their form  
you'd expect them to cough at the dirt that flew up  
you'd expect them to struggle weakly getting the planks off of them  
you'd expect them to become overly concerned about a scrape or a tear  
not for them to almost pounce from the ground  
looking at the dragon with not hate  
as the dragon ran off with one of their soldiers in one of its paws  
but they weren't going to let him get away  
as they sprinted after the dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO GET HIM CHOSEN CHILD!!  
HE IS MESSING WITH THE STORY TOO MUCH!!  
AND I NEED YOU TO BE A MORE LIKABLE CHARACTER!
> 
> random person: what?
> 
> WHAT!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sans)

Though he was pinned between the dragon's clawed paw  
and its scaled chest  
it was somehow comfortable  
as his misted magic gathered carefully to the skies above  
ready to strike when he knew no one else would be in the way  
save the dragon


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chosen Child)

as the dragon was running off with his prize  
they noticed how his dragon tail wagged excitedly  
and how he was running down the path  
vs running into the woods  
even when there was a gap in the trees  
he hadn't even spread his wings yet  
focusing more on running off  
than flying out of reach  
it felt like a long shot  
especially with how far they needed their voice to go  
but they had to try the easy route


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Blue the Dragon)

the words 'DROP HIM' carried through the air  
dooming him to drop his prize  
at least he could be gentle  
but he had turned to face the...  
person?  
though they were more than two tree heights away  
he couldn't help but look a little happy from following orders  
but when he understood again what he was doing  
his face turned to a snarl  
how dare they take his chance away  
his chance?  
the person called his prize a Him  
growl growing as he realized he didn't even get the princess  
Princesses aren't hes  
but as the person got closer  
the wood debris on them was more seeable  
his eyes narrowed at his new target  
only to soften  
as he clenched his teeth to keep his prize safe  
he needed the princess alive


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Red)

there were his people behind him  
their attacks at the ready  
until the dragon just dropped their soldier at the child's demand  
his people's attacks wavering   
the same moment the gathering mist above him stalled  
he was confused  
but of course he was  
the "threat"  
is practically as orderable as his soldiers  
especially after the chosen child order the dragon to stay  
a long whimper was heard from the dragon  
but he stayed  
Sans though...  
why wasn't Sans coming closer?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sans)

The growl of "How dare they!"  
the roar of ashamed hatred   
and the whimper of a sorrowful "why?"  
how could Sans not want to learn more?  
it had been a while since dragons were last seen  
by him or any other  
slowly being forgotten about  
or told about so dramatically  
that people started to believe that dragons,  
hadn't even existed in the first place  
so instead of moving away  
he said in the dragon tongue  
"because you want to capture the chosen child,  
the royal child of the Red kingdom  
or at least  
that is what your glare was saying  
and they are scared"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I had already decided Sans could talk to dragons
> 
> though  
I don't yet know how he came by that knowledge
> 
> *writes part of the chapter*
> 
> but I have an idea of how


End file.
